The Tales Of Mito Namikaze
by xXKittyStrideXx
Summary: Naruto finds out he has a twin sister. But Mito believes it's all the Leaf village's fault and upset because everyone though she was died. So hoping that her come back will show everyone she's still exist. Looking for answers about her parents and what all happen that day she was taken. Scared to let anyone close, she may lose the one person she really does love.
1. Once Upon A Nightmare

The babies cry as Minato the fourth the hokage let out some tears of joy, "Ha ha I'm a father now."

Both of the nurses in the room brought two babies up to Kushina "Nauto, we finally meet." Then she turned her head to meet her other baby, "and you surprised me. My little girl, ha ha I'll name you Mito."

They where taken from their mother and father's sight as Minato spoke "All right. I know it's rough having just given birth to two babies but we need to completely suppress the Nine Tails again."

Kushina with a weak voice replied "Yeah."

Just as they where going to start they heard "Aiee" "Haah" Minato turned to see both the nurses where died on the ground and a masked man holding both of his children in his arms.

"Fourth Hokage Minato step away from the jinchuriki or else the little brats will die after their first minute."

Minato in shock "wh-who are you!?"

Just as Minato spoke Kushina showed signs of weakness "ugh… unh!"

Minato quickly turned back to Kushina "Kushina!" 'The Nine Tails' seal' he thought to himself.

"Hurry up and move away from the jinchuriki. Don't you care what happens to our little brats?" The masked man said in a hurry.

Minato replied with a little panic in his voice "Wait! Stay calm."

"speak for yourself. I am supremely calm." He was calm tossing Naruto into the air and grabbing out a kuknife with hand he through Naruto with.

"Naruto! Minato!" Kushina yelled as Minato in a flash saved Naruto.

"Impressve However." Masked man turned around to Minato with their little girl still in his hands. "I still need her, but you."

'paper booms!'

"Minato! Naruto!" Kurshina yelled

"Ugh" the paper booms on Naruto's blanket started to burn.

-Boom!-

* * *

Minato popped put in a opened not too far away from them. "Phew, Naruto's not hurt." 'He forced me to use the Flying Raijin Jutsu. His target was Kushina. So he separated us, but why did he take my little girl!' Minato thought to himself getting angry. 'Gotta hurry' he flash to put Naruto in a safe place.

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Kurshina was tied with a jutsu, "What…do you want."

"I'm going to extract the Nine Tails from you and crush the Leaf." The masked man answered

"What!? Then why do you need my little girl!" Kurshina asked

"heh heh The Nine Tails' seal has weakened due to childbirth and that troublesome Minato is now far away. There's no one around to save you, but your daughter is a card in the future if I need her because she has something I need so don't worry she is safe." The masked man replied

"Ugh"

"Do you know how long I have waited for this!?" He just looked at her and pulled the Nine Tails from her.

"You." The Nine Tails knew and was taken over.

"Now come on out. Nine Tails!"

The howling screams from the Nine Tails echoing across the land as the moon light showed the tailed beast's orange fur.

"Now to take care of the Leaf."

"Ugh.. Wait." Kurshina close to death spoke as the masked man started to walk away but stopped to the sound of her voice.

"my, my,my. You Uzumaki clan are just amazing. You don't die right away when the tailed Beast is extracted? You were his Jinchuriki. I'll let die you by his hand. I just hope your daughter is like you." The masked man said as The Nine Tails took his hand and was about to crush her, but before that could happen Minota saved her.

"They don't call you 'Flash' for nothing, but you're too late." The masked man spoke

"Minato. Naruto? Is Naruto all right?" Kurshina asked

"Yeah. He's fine. He's in a safe place right now." Minato replied

"Thank goodness, Minato you've got to stop that man and the Nine Tails. They're planning to hit the Hidden Leaf Village and he has you daughter." Kurshina said and with that he take him to Naruto.

"He flew away again? Oh well."

* * *

-To Naruto-

"Why?" Kurshina asked as Minato carried her to Naruto.

"Shh. Just be with Naruto."

Kurshina turned to Naruto and pulled him close gently, "Naruto" she put her head on Naruto's as Minato tighten his fist then turning around to leave.

"Minato. Thank you, now get m my daughter back please." She bagged as Minato put on his Fourth Hokage clout.

"I promse, I'll be back." Mintato answered no turning to face her then in a flash he was gone.

* * *

Minato appeared on top of the Hokages mountain, the Tailed Beast turned to him "Did you notice me?"

With a angry howl and a deep breath the Tailed Breast formed a ball of a chakra above his head, taking everything in around it and sending it Minato direction.

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Kurshina set up the best she could, she heard the explosions around the room they where in. "Don't worry" she put her hand on Naruto's chest "Your father will get rid of that bad man and get you sister back soon." She laid back down next to Naruto letting out some tears 'Mito.' A loud sound of a explosion made Naruto start to cry. Kurshina set herself up again the best she could trying to calm Narruto as small bits of the ceiling fell down. Naruto kept crying to the loud sounds. "Naruto" Kurshina looked at the shelf "it's was on the shelf over there." She struggled to get over to it, to get the small drum on a stick with two little balls on a string, what Minato buy Naruto before he was born. She finally got it after almost falling twice and made her way back to the bed where Naruto laid crying. Laying back down be side Naruto she showed him it "Look, Your father bought this for you. He didn't know about your sister though so you will have to share. Don't worry" Naruto started to calm down as tears fell down Kurshina's face "everything's going to be okay. Daddy will get her back." Naruto fell asleep "ah, there, there what a good boy." she held it in her hands "Thank you Minato." Kurshina put the toy next to them out the bed and laid back up to hold Naruto "Naruto, My little baby boy, our son. we will all be together soon and your sister back." she sniffled 'I want my baby girl back.' Kurshina cried to herself "We've finally meet, but"

Minato flashed in and grabbed both of them and flashed out as he whole room blow up behind them.

* * *

Minato reach his limit "huf huf! Are you okay?"

"Minato our daughter?" Kurshina asked

"I can't find her, I'm sorry but I don't have much chakra left."

The Nine Tails looked their way and growled "Grrrr." He started coming their way.

"I'll stop them one way or another first then get our daughter back." Minato reassure her. "There are things I must protect. Precious things and as long as I have that, I swear I'll never give up!"

The Tailed Beast was getting closer to them.

"Wait!? I can still do it!" Kurshina spoke turning around using the adamanine sealing chains jutsu to bind the Nine Tails.

'Ugh! You little!' The Nine Tails though and Kurshina cough in pain.

Mintato turned to her "Kurshina!" He kneeled down in front of her.

"I'll take the Nine Tails with me to my death, So that interval until he emerges again delayed. It's all I can manage right now with my remaining chakra to help you, thank you for everything up till now. Please find our daughter, save her and protect both of them." Kurshina spoke

Minato grabbed both of her shoulders "Kurshina you're the one who made me the Fourth Hokage. Who made me a man." He hugged her "And made me a father to two beautiful babies! And yet I'm useless."

"Minato don't look so sad. I'm happy I'm loved by you. Plus today is our children's birthday, so most of all if I were to imagine me alive and our future together as a family of four then I can't see us being anything but happy but if I were allowed just one regret I wish I could have seen Naruto and Mito grow up." Kurshina rubbing her thumb on Naruto four head 'It's up to you Naruto find your sister and save her' Kurshina thought but still not trying to give up hope.

"Kurshina there's no need for you to die to kill the Nine Tails. Preserve what little of your chakra remains for you reunion with Naruto. I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra inside Naruto. It'll be part of an Eight Signed Sealing" Minato spoke getting up and walking around Kurshina. "And then I'll take the Nine Tails with me. With the sealing jutsu that I can do, not being a Jinckurik. Reaper Death Seal!" Minato looked up at the Nine Tails.

"But that jutsu results in the caster's death!" Kurshina spoke upset.

"One more thing. I'm only going to seal half of the Nine Tails. Partly because it's physically impossible to seal away so much power but also because it's not strategically wise. If the Nine Tails is lost along with you, there will be no Jinchuriki until he reemerges, upsetting the balance with the Reaper Death Seal, we can at east seal away half of the Nine Tails forever" Minato explained as the Nine Tails struggled to get free. "And the other half. I'm going to seal inside Naruto. Using the Eight Signed Sealing."

Kurshina was surprised and upset.

"I know what you're going to say, but remember what Master Jiraiya said about world upheaval and the calamities that will accompany that" he came close to her face, "There are two things that I've become convinced of today. That masked man who attacked you and take our baby girl, he will bring catastrophe to this world! And this child will stop him and save his sister. He will open up the future as a Jinchuriki. I don't know how, but I'm sure of it!" Minato said trying to explain to her his reasoning.

"But Minato." Kurshina looked as scared as Minato get up and turned away from her walking back to the Nine Tails.

"Let's believe in him!" Minato spoke as he began. "After all, he is our son!"

"It's because he's our son that I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden! And why the Reaper Death Seal!? I want you to stay with Naruto and save Mito... and watch over both their development... Why!?" Kurshina hung her head with tears running down her face, "Why does Naruto have to be sacrificed for the Tailed Beast balance for the country for the village!? And why do you have to sacrifice yourself for my sake!? And Why did he take my baby girl!?" Kurshina cried in pain.

"I promise you our baby girl will be okay because she has a big brother named Naruto, they will always find each other but to forsake one's country and one's village is the same as forsaking one's child. You whose birth nation is no more know that all too well. How harsh life is for those without a land to call home, besides which. Our family are ninja!" Minato reassured Kurshina as she stayed silent "finally even if I were to live, I'd lose out to you." Kurshina looked surprised again "even though you won't have much tie with him. There are things only you can tell Naruto, things that I can't. That is a mother's role. So I'm not doing this just for you, I'm doing it for Naruto! I will die for my son. It is my duty as his father."

Kurshina stayed silent as Minato jutsu took hold of the Nine Tails' chakra and soul ripping it out and cutting it in half doing just as he said, sealing away half of the Nine Tailed Beast inside of himself.

'wh-what! Don't tell me you!' The Nine Tails caught on fast.

"Seal!" Minato said and did just that as the Nine Tails growled in pain. Minato whole was pushed back a little "My body's going numb. I can't believe how heavy his chakra is."

'Y-you! Fourth Hokage!' The Nine Tails reached out as you got a small then what you was.

Minato started to walk over to Naruto weak "All right now for the Eight Signing Sealing to seal the rest of Nine Tails inside Naruto." He summond a small bed with eight candles around it, Kurshina didn't want this after what she felt like as a mother losing her baby girl but still Minato took him. He laid Naruto down on the small bed like thing.

'A ritual altar!? He's planning to seal me up again!? Not inside that baby!?" The Nine Tails hoped

Kurshina start to get to weak but still trying to hold on but the Nine Tails saw a opportunity and took it as Minato was paying attention to Kurshina. 'Here's my chance!' The Nine Tails went to stab Naruto but Minato and Kurshin got in the way going both stabbed through their stomach. 'Y-you!'

"I said I was his father, dying for him is my right." Minato said with blood coming out of his mouth.

"I'm his mother, it's my right too." Kurshina replied just as in worse condition as him. "Fine, this is the first time, I've lost an argument against you. It proves how serious you are."

"Thanks, Kurshina" Minato spoke 'Time to put mine and Kushina's chakra into the seal.' Minato put his hand on Kurshina's back "Okay that should do it. Kurshina I'm launching the Eight Signed Sealing now. We won't see him for a while so let's tell Naruto what we want to say to him."

Kurshina tried to take a deep breath "Naruto Don't be a picky eater, eat a lot and grow up big and strong. Make sure to bath every day and stay warm. Don't stay up late, get plenty of sleep. Plus make friends, you don't need tons okay? Just a few that you can really trust and your mom was bad at this but study hard and learn your ninjutsu! Just everyday is good at some things and not so good at others. So even if things don't go well don't get depressed okay? At the Academy respect your teacher and those senior to you. Oh and regarding the Three Prohibitions be extra careful about loaning and borrowing money. Make sure you save money from your mission pay and don't start drinking until you're 21, too much drinking is bad for your body so drink in moderation. And the most problematic, girls I'm a girl so I don't really know much about this but at some point you'll notice girls and that's normal. Just be careful don't fall for the first girl that comes your way, find someone like me. Plus speaking of the Three Prohibitions be wary of Master Jiraiya, ya know. Naruto there'll be plenty of hard and painful times ahead, and Naruto I need you to save your sister, you'll know her when you see her. Take care of her, she's your little sister and tell her from mother. I'm sorry I never got to hold her. But me and your father tired to protect both of you. I'm so sorry I let her get away, I don't want you to stop looking for your other half because she needs you just as much as you need her. Take care of yourself too, Make sure to have dreams and the confidence to make those dreams come true! So much! There's so, so much! There really, There really is so much more I want, I want to tell you. I want to be with you longer! I love you and I love your sister please tell her I love her too!" Kurshina cried so hard as Minato stayed quit, keeping hold of her hand. "I'm sorry Minato I talked too much."

"No. It's all right, Naruto. My words to you as your father is ditto to what your loquacious mother said, and please Naruto protect your little sister with your lie when you find her. I believe in you, my son." Minato said with a smile on he's face and he's chin on Kurshina's shoulder. 'Eight Signing Sealing.'

* * *

Everything went black and a babies cries echoed through what seemed to be abandoned room. Cold and moist with nothing but a blanket covering her poor, naked body. Wind blowing through some crevices in the walls, a man voice started to echo throw what sound like hallways deep and raspy. Then a room with lights "two babies crying, What's wrong babies" she asked herself as she flouted through what felt like empty memories and just as this daunting dread fell over her. A woman's face, red long hair, violet eyes but she always seems like she's in pain but happy. "Peculiar?" she heard that man's voice again.

"Ha Ha I'm a father now."

'I know that voice?' she just kept flouting along she stop over a scene she was facing the ceiling, she could almost touch it but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't turn to see it.

The first sentence was muffled but she heard "Fourth" and "brats will die."

'Who is that?' she was puzzled and then she heard.

"Wait! stay calm!"

She just started to listen to it.

"Speak for yourself."

Then a mirror in front of her, she saw herself. Long red hair, Blue eyes, weird three whiskers on her checks like cuts almost, boots that came up to her knees, her fashnets, black shorts, big black long sleeved shirt with a white tank top, and a black choker. The mirror broke and turned to water.

'A woman yelling?' She got scared and her whole body covered in pain. "AHHH!"

'Sounds like I'm under water?' it took a second 'oh it's me..' She opened her eyes to her chakra being extracted for her again. They don't take all of it but it is very painful. She laid there after it was done until Kakuzu walk over to her then she scooted over to the walk tucking her knees into her chest.

"Go back to your room that's all we need from you today, you can start your new training with Deidara tomorrow all you need left it Itachi and Kisame. Oh and try leaving your teacher side again and I'll Hidan carve another symbol in you. Understand?" Pain spoke with such a cool heart voice but Mito wasn't about to go against him again, because the last symbol is still not all the way healed.

He calls her his little angel now and kept repeating it the whole time he was holding her down "Making art" or so he called it. Mito was so scared of him but some how she still stay strong and she would still breaks all the rules for freedom.

"I just want to be free!" Mito said staying up with a determined look on her face.

"Then why don't you fly away little angel?" Hidan asked jumping down in front of her.

Mito could feel the tears running down her face but she couldn't stop herself and she couldn't move her body, it was like she was frozen in time.

"Boo!" Hidan played around with her. She jumped and turned around then started walk to her room.

* * *

Just like she always remembered it cold and dark with her baby blanket in it.

It wasn't like she was that much like a caged in animal, they feed her and clothed her, it's just Hidan enjoys being the one to punish, she knows who she is and where she comes from but if she leaves Hidan will have fun making art.

She laid there "my dreams are nightmares and I wish to but free."

"Don't we all?" Deidara answer even though she was talking to herself.


	2. Nightmares Do Exist

Mito jumped to the sound of Deidara voice, "What?"

Deidara walked in the door way, "Sad really, the bird wants to go free but don't worry if you're luck, you'll die and then nobody will need you. And you'll be free." He started to laugh "You're going to learn how to create you own art tomorrow so be ready when I'm ready or just wait here for Hidan, I think he really likes you!" he chuckled why walk away from my door.

"I feel like a caged in animal, that's sucks." Mito pull the blanket over her the best she could and tried to go back to sleep but it's always haed to sleep here.

* * *

In the middle of the night Mito felt a sharp pain go up you right leg, she opened her eyes it see was Hidan taking a kuknife and digging it in her leg, pulling it up. "Ahhh!" Mito tried to push him away, screaming for help but then he bit her shoulder so hard he took a piece. 'He's too strong' or so she thought but she put her hands on his shoulders and throw him across the room against the wall, Hidan picked himself up off the floor "I like you, you always so interesting." He walked over to her "Your mine!"

"NO!" Mito covered her face in her knees. Hidan pushed himself back on her taking the kuknife and pointing it to him.

"Kill me then." Hidan got close to her ear, she blushed and started to shake.

"I can't!" Mito tried to push him way again as he whispered in her ear.

"Your punish it a long lasting die." Mito closed her eyes again.

"NO!"

"We mustn't kill her, we still need her, you don't want Pain to get mad if you kill his puppy." The voice tried to explain

She looked up to see who saved her 'Kakuzu!' She eye got wide in shock to see him but she pulled her legs tight to her chest 'Why?' Kakuzu throw him off of Mito.

"I don't care she's my toy." Hidan try to show some dominance but Kakuzu show not any emotion and pissed Hidan throwing on of he's mood. "Fine!" He walked to the door turning he head just a little, "Play with you later puppy."

Kakuzu through a piece of cloth at Mito "Clean yourself and go back to bed. You train tomorrow." Mito watched as he left.

'But why?' She though to herself as she watched to blood running down her right leg, hopeless filled her eyes as she soaked the cloth in her blood.

* * *

Mito wake up to Hidan yelling, She walked out of her room half asleep and half awake.

"You don't touch her, I need her strong!" Pain explain

"She's mine, I want her! I don't care!" Hidan smirked seeing Mito staying there with her fashnets cut open but she healed pretty fast because her chakra going right to the open wound. "See your puppy heals fast, so I can play more."

"No your not a loud to touch her anymore, Itachi watch over her." Pain said emotionless

"Yes." Itachi appeared and obeyed the request taking Mito.

"Oh so now your a dog too!"Hidan braked at Itachi.

Itachi said nothing, just gave him a ice cold stare as he put Mito behind him waiting to see if Hidan would fight. Mito wake up fully to Hidan talking.

'Wait!' She thought snapping out of it "Wait!" She said out loud without her realizing. Itachi turned to her and walk away, Hidan smirked at her pointing behind her. Mito got scared and turned around but the feeling dropped when she saw it was Deidara.

"Be late on your own time not mine." Deidara said with sassiness in his voice.

"Sorry." Mito said with a I don't care voice.

"Whatever just come on." Deidara walked into the big open part of the cave like building. Mito follow behind him but he stopped and she bump into Deidara.

"Sorry-" before she could apologize properly Deidara throw her into the rock wall. "Ugh" She felt the wind being knocked out of her.

"First don't let your guard down, not matter who it is but let your art free because your art could be an explosion if you let it." Deidara started walking toward Mito "now show me what your make of."

Mito gathered herself as fast as she could see Deidara coming right at her. "uhh" Minato moved as Deidara put his leg throw the walk were Mito was. "Wait!"

"Fight me like I'm in the way of your freedom. Fight me like you want to be free!" Deidara spoke coming after her again.

Mito moved again and it was like time stopped for her 'I'm their prisoner! So why do you teach me how to become stronger?! Pain? Am I really part of you messed up family?! What do you need from me?! Why won't you just let me go?!' Tears started running down her checks, Mito went from scared to determined and with out any teaching or know how she did it. Letting all her emotions out Mito formed a Rasengan but her's was the color pastel pink with small streams of blue. "I want to be free!" Mito let it go, hitting Deidara or so she thought.

Deidara surprised at what she had just did but dodged it with a substitution jutsu, a drop of sweat ran down his face. 'That was close!'

Mito stood there staring at the outside world from the hole she just made in the wall, it took a minute for it to hit her. 'It's now or never!' Mito darted to freedom but was stopped by Itachi appearing out of nowhere.

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi spoke with his ice cold voice, their eyes locked and it was all over.

Sending Mito to a world she never know existed, her shock and from what Deidara saw she stand in front of Itahi tears running down her face then fell to her knees screaming out her lungs as if she was dying. But from Mito point of view it was like she was gone for three whole days.

"Behave." Itachi let out as if he didn't do anything but step in front of her.

* * *

Mito was chained up to a T shaped wooden pole "You will obey" Itachi spoke but didn't move his lips. "You'll understand, that I will not stand for your foolishness." Mito couldn't move or spoke out loud as she watched him stab her side with a long sword.

Mito started to cry 'It isn't real!' As the pain of the sword got worse.

"It may not be, but it will still hurt." Itachi said as another one of himself stab Mito other side as she watched over and over again herself being stabbed. She tried to stay strong and figure it out then the day to into night. "You will listen." Another Itachi appeared behind her, stabbing her in the back the pain became to much and she past out.

Mito woke up to what felt like the next day but Itachi moved time backwards and restarted. "The Tsukuyomi moves time and space how I please. I'll let you go when I know you won't disobey me. "

Mito looked at him pain in her eyes and knew he could only heard her in her though, but maybe the worry move 'eat shit!'

Itachi began again with the cold look in his eyes he started to stab her. Six maybe eight Itachi's stabbing swords into her body and moving them around. Mito started to scream out in pain but no sounds came out.

"Obey and stop this foolishness." Itachi try to give her another chance.

'Go to hell!' Mito knew she would regret it but still she wanted freedom. She started to black out over the pain. She day turn into to night but Itachi moved time backwards yet again, waking Mito it was hard for her to breathe like something heavy was on her chest. 'I'm going to die.'

"Not yet." Itachi stabbed a sword in Mito's heart. Mito felt as if her whole body was in acid, she tried to scream again but nothing as tears ran down her face.

'Why!' Mito screamed inside her head but Itachi just kept on 'stop it please!' She couldn't feel her body anymore.

"Obey." Now there was thirty plus Itachis' stabbing her not including the other forty plus of herself around her and each one had thirty plus Itachis'.

'Yes, okay.' Mito thought replying to his demand.

* * *

Itachi broke his jutsu, sitting her free to her realm. Mito screamed bloody murder because for the first time in what felt like in three days she could scream out all the pain she was in.

Deidara turned around scared "that's it for today!" He took off as Mito screamed Itachi just stood there watching her until her screams lowered down turning into simple crying.

"Now go to your room." Itachi spoke in his always cold and emotionless voice.

Mito's eyes got wide not looking up at him "y-yes si-sir." she voice scared as Kisame walked to Itachi's side she walk out of his sight.

"Wow Itachi nobody has made her obey before."

"That's because nobody knew who to do it, now let's but off. We need to met someone who looks similar to her." Itachi spoke taking off.

"Oh him again." Kisame replied with a slight chuckle following Itachi.

* * *

Mito returned to her room out of herself, feeling nomb and powerless. 'I was there for three days right but it only been a minute or two but yet I still feel as if I am still there!' She put hands on her head "I need to feel free!"

"Freedom you shall have." A man voice spoke Mito know who the voice was and when she looked up it was Hidan with a kuknife in his left hand. Mito wasn't giving up on her freedom and got up from her bed. Mito walked over to him pushing herself into his kuknife, it just touched the top of her skin as she turned to go in to give him a kiss. Hidan was in shock by Mito, he wanted to kill her but he wanted to it his way, yet for some reason he was enjoying how she came to him for death or so he thought.

"I won't do that." Deidara said looking for the door way "never let your guard down Hidan. Her first lesson today."

Mito bit Hidan bottom lip trying to take it with her as she turned the kuknife on him. Hidan pushed her off of him "I really like you, you just so interesting!" He started to laugh. "I want to play more with you."

"Then let's play!" Mito replied not scared of him after seeing with Itachi could do.

Hidan was a little pissed that she wasn't shaking "fine!" He came at her pulling the kuknife up to her neck.

"Do it!" Mito yelled throwing him off guard again. Knowing what she had did took the kuknife out of his hand and stabbed in his shoulder. "I'm not some little girl anymore and I'm not scared of you."

"Well you should be he took the kuknife out of his shoulder and cut her side but it wasn't the real her. 'Substitution jutsu!' he looked around her room but her was behind him pushing him to her bed.

Then turned to Deidara "leave now!"

"Wow what?!" Deidara was in shock back so off with his thoughts.

Mito took the kuknife out of her right boot and the other one that fell out the ground when she pushed Hidan to the bed. She climbed on him stabbing a kuknife in both of his hands, binding them to her bed. "Now your my slave and I get to torture you. Make you feel like Trish, make you feel like your nothing, like you a caged in animal, like your unloved!" Tears fell down her face as Hidan realized she was letting out all her emotions out on him, Deidara walked away.

"Your so interesting my little angel." Hidan said in more of a whisper as he thrusted his hips making her fall and kiss him.

Mito skipped a beat but she was in love with him. She pull herself up and took a piece out of his chest then spit it back in his face, he screamed. "Stop playing with me, your mine toy for now!"

Hidan started to breathe heavy, "you don't know how to play this game." he ripped his hands up leaving behind the kuknifes.

"Shit!" Mito was in pure shock as Hidan turned the tables.

"Did your heart skip a beat because your inlove with me or because I was your first kiss?" Hidan spoke braking one of her hands, she screamed in pain as his took one kuknife and pined both of her hands together in the wall and with the other one he carved puppy on her stomach just above her bellybutton. Her screams got loud the deeper he dug. "Love is pathetic! Meaningless! Childish!" her screams where ear piercing as he laughed reassuring her what he is capable of. Until she past out from the pain.

* * *

He leave her there to hang and as her stayed there. Her mind was like hell and her body was burning, her floor almost covered in her blood and she was left to die or so she thought. 'It's is my fucked up family.'


End file.
